Dance In The Dark
by your.lip.balm
Summary: A short one shot about a steamy scene between Hawkeye and an OC.


"How you holding up?" Hawk asked, his left arm leaning against the door frame. His abrupt appearance at my chambers surprised me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest trying to shield my body from his probing stare. Realization struck as I remembered that all I had on was a silk robe that ended just below my butt. Moving aside so he can enter, I hope he won't notice the redness that bloomed in my face.

"I'm alright," I lied and shut the door behind him. Hawk turned to look at me, skepticism in his handsome features.

I ignored his worried look and walked behind the island counter that stood in the tiny kitchen. Fumbling with two shot glasses, I pulled out a bottle of Jack. The small glasses clinked noisily on the marble countertop.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked, not quite sure why I was feeling so nervous.

"Sure," Hawk replied and reached for the glass that I offered him. We both drank the amber liquid in one fast gulp.

"You're not a very good liar," Hawk pointed out and set the shot glass down. His burning eyes continued to stare as if all he ever wanted to do was look at me. It was a bit disconcerting, but it made me pleasantly uncomfortable, if such a thing could be possible. In all the years that we've been working together, he's glanced at me on several occasions, but not like this. The expression in his brown eyes was that of something else...something more.

I looked away toward the closed curtains in the living room a few feet away. The fear of death still weighed heavily on my mind from today's previous events. I finally admitted to myself that it had shook my very soul. At the time, I thought I was going to die.

"Thank you," I spoke softly. "For saving my life."

I returned my eyes to his and found warmth glowing like a beacon within the darkness.

"You've saved mine before. It is only fitting that I return the favor," Hawk answered. I paused, letting the silence grow between us. Honestly, I did not know what to say. I am relieved that I am still here to fight another day and yet a small part of me wonders if I were to perish, there would be one less killer waiting in the shadows. My job profession has been a long, bloody one. I walked around the table and faced the wall that joined the kitchen and living room. I did not want him to see me looking so weak.

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"You know you can always talk to me right?" his voice floated from behind me. "I'm always here for you."

I slowly turned to face him and watched as he came closer. The tingling in my abdomen intensified and I became aware of my heart thudding fast and loud. Hawk stopped within inches of me, so close that I could feel his clothes grazing my robe. He reached out with his right hand and with the tips of his fingers, he touched my left cheek. The tenderness from his skin against mine felt extremely good. I took in a ragged breath, enjoying the desirous tremors that rippled through my body.

"You've always been there for me," I heard myself say, my voice barely a whisper. His beautiful eyes hypnotized my gaze, drawing me in, pulling me into a vast pool of wonder. I could not look away, locked in the embrace his eyes held me in. His fingers curled around the back of my slender neck, gently gathering me closer.

"I cannot live without you," Hawk breathed, his voice hoarse and urgent. His comment surprised me and yet I had known all along just how much he had cared for me. I chose to ignore the signs, because falling in love was not an option. My job was too dangerous to allow it and so I shied away from it, refusing to acknowledge the way he looked at me with soft affectionate eyes or the way he acted as if nothing else mattered except for me. Deep in my heart, there arose emotions that suddenly flared with renewed freedom. It soared past the barriers that I had created and shook my body with a feverish desire.

With one swift move, Hawk leaned down and pressed his lips against mine with hungry ardor. The need in his kiss was ravenous, the longing in his mouth craved and screamed for erotic pleasure. His other hand found the small of my back and crushed me against his muscular chest, escalating the heat that had already been simmering steadily. I returned his kiss with an ache that had been secretly stashed away. It grew and poured forth in the way my tongue curled around his and in the way I raked my fingers through his hair. The restraint that I had been holding back cut loose and all the passion that I had carefully kept hidden away surfaced like yearning lust craving for attention.

Without taking his lips off of mine, Hawk untied the sash that kept my robe shut. The satin fabric opened and fell to our feet revealing my smooth skin in the glow of the light. The touch of his skin on my waist and then on my breasts was heavenly. My own fingers found the button on his pants and he kicked them off flinging them into the living room carpet carelessly.

With a grunt, Hawk hoisted me into his arms and pushed me against the wall. With my legs over his, he thrusted inside me heatedly. A moan escaped my occupied lips as he continued to move under me with rhythmic motion. We pulled away briefly from our kiss as I clutched onto his neck and broad shoulders for support. Hawk buried his face in my breasts and then took one taut nipple into his mouth. I sighed from the magic his tongue created and shuddered from the sensations that burned between my legs.

Sweat began to glisten on the surface of his skin as he moved repeatedly. It rolled off of him and poured onto me, our bodies slick and wet. Hawk adjusted his hold on me and momentarily carried me into the living room. Setting me down on the plush sofa, he lightly turned me so that I kneeled with my front to the back of the sofa. I let him direct me, liking his domination. Hawk positioned himself behind me and devoured my lips with one hard kiss. It was short, but filled with splendid passion.

He pulled his lips away and then entered me from behind. This position allowed him to penetrate deeper, emitting a moan from my throat. My fingers dug into the sofa as the momentum he formed between us accelerated. Waves of desire crashed upon waves of need, circling and entwining into a whirlpool of crushing rapture.

The climax was astounding, purely unparalleled to anything else. Hawk exploded within me, hard and fast. His hot breath on the back of my neck was that of a muffled sigh as he grasped my hips letting his seed flow into my soft innermost chambers. I called out his name, my own voice sounding hoarse and rough. Tremors of release rippled through me, as I arched my back to his response.

We both collapsed side by side on the sofa, damp and breathing heavily. The room was silent except for our loud gasps for air. I slowly turned to glance at Hawk, who was drenched in perspiration. His eyes were half closed as if he had just awakened from a marvelous dream. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead in slick tendrils and his mouth was slightly open. A small smile formed on my own lips as I stared at him fondly. Affection bloomed brightly in my heart.

"That was amazing," I admitted feeling my chest pound. He turned to look at me, saw the smile on my face and grinned.

"_You_ are amazing," Hawk replied and reached over to grasp my hand. He squeezed gently and then laid his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. "But you wore me out," he sighed. I chuckled and leaned over him, watching his handsome face. My fingers grazed his cheeks, lovingly.

"The famous Hawkeye, brought down by a mere woman," I teased and brushed his bottom lip with the tip of my thumb. I climbed on top of his torso as he opened his eyes to peer at me. A smile appeared on his luscious lips as one of his eyebrows arched inquisitively. "Ready for round two?" I joked. Hawk's hands snaked behind and grabbed my hips.

"Feisty, are we? I like 'em feisty," he murmured. "Challenge accepted," Hawk added and without warning, lifted me up and pushed me down onto the sofa so fast that I lost my bearings. A scream escaped my throat as he pinned me down like the professional that he was.

"No fair! You're stronger than me," I protested and feebly pried at his hands.

"That hasn't stopped you from toppling scores of men in the past," he reminded me. A sly smile formed on my face. With one hard shove, I dislodged his right arm that was supporting his weight and flung him over the side of the sofa. Hawk crashed onto the carpet and I pounced on top of him.

"Including you," I said, mischievously. Not waiting for him to answer, I kissed him with relish. His mouth still tasted incredible, wet and inviting. Hawk moaned, sliding his probing hands over my skin. He rolled me over so that he was on top. His wonderful lips trailed a burning path down my neck and to the raised mounds of my breasts. I quivered from the electric sensations that prickled my flesh.

Suddenly, a loud knocking erupted at the door. We both froze, Hawk staring at me and I at him. With lightning fast agility, he and I hastily put on our clothes. I slipped the silk robe on and approached the door. With an impatient tug, I opened it to reveal the face of Tony Stark. He took one look at my suggestive evening wear and raised an eyebrow.

"The Director has called a meeting," Tony announced, hesitantly. "Do you know where Barton is-"

"Here," Hawk answered from behind me. He only had his pants on and I marveled at the muscles on his bare chest. His discarded shirt was in his hands and he slipped it on with ease. Tony eyed Hawk with a wry knowing look and then he peered at me with candid curiosity.

"Are you both having a late night party?" Tony questioned, impishly. His eyes twinkled as he added with unmistakable blunt humor. "And I wasn't invited?"

"It's only a party for two," I answered, brushing my hair with the tips of my fingers. His grin grew wider as he continued to tease.

"Can I join? I hear a group is the best company these days," Tony joked and winked like a little school boy. I rolled my eyes in mock disgust.

"I'll tell that to Pepper next time I see her," I lightly replied and watched as Tony's face frowned.

"You're a party pooper," he exclaimed. I only smiled sweetly in return.

"Why does the Director want to see us so late?" Hawk inquired next to me. Tony shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Maybe he wants to join in on the fun here too," Tony jested. I shoved him from the doorway as he laughed, heartily.

"Shut up, Tony. Just tell him we're on our way," I said and slammed the door in his face. His muffled voice from the other side echoed through the wood.

"So I can't join then?"

"Stark!" Hawk hollered and Tony grumbled like that little boy who didn't get that piece of candy he wanted.

"Okay, okay. Just trying to be friendly to my fellow comrades."

I turned my attention to Hawk and saw the blush that stained his cheeks. He smiled and looked away, timidly. I drew closer toward him and touched his face with my left palm. He returned his eyes to me and reached up to encase his hand over mine.

"I'll see you down in Command," Hawk said and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He gave me a gentle smile and tugged the door open.

"Okay," I answered and watched him disappear. Sighing with renewed satisfaction, I turned and headed to the bedroom.


End file.
